


Reunited at Last

by ThePeridotRanger



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Major Character Injury, Matt is a protective big bro, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9707420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePeridotRanger/pseuds/ThePeridotRanger
Summary: Team Voltron has found where Matt Holt is! Unfortunately so have the Galra. Can they get to him on time or will Pidge lose her brother again?





	

Katie “Pidge” Holt flew her lion faster towards the planet. Finally, after months of searching, she found the location of her brother Matt. He had escaped with some other prisoners and they were hiding on the planet, Balto. Things were supposed to have gone smoothly, the paladins swoop in, Pidge is reunited with her brother and they search for her father next. Of course, the Galra had to ruin that perfect plan by finding the escaped prisoners and attacking at the same time the Paladins of Voltron arrived.

            Pidge speed up in panic and frustration, despite her teammates telling her to wait for them. She was so close to finding Matt, after so long she did not want to lose him again. After entering the atmosphere of Balto, she saw the destruction the Galra were raining down on the people. She heard a Galra commander yell out, “We’ll stop the attack if you hand over our prisoners.” Then a group of warriors appeared seemingly out of thin air, wearing all black and started attacking the Galra.

            “Are those ninjas?” Lance asked excitedly.

            “That’s so awesome!” Hunk exclaimed.

            “Let’s help them out.” Shiro commanded, “Form Voltron!” Each lion transformed into a body part. Lance and Hunk’s became legs, Keith and Pidge’s became arms and Shiro’s the head. The five lions, together formed the most powerful weapon in the universe, Voltron. The Galra and ninjas on the planet quickly took notice of their arrival. The ninjas cheered for their back up and the Galra snarled at the paladins that killed Lord Varkon. Each Galra soldier wanted to be the one to destroy Voltron and avenge him. Quickly there were laser blasts being shot at them.

            “Pidge get the shield up.” Pidge reacted instinctively and pulled up Votron’s shield, saving them from the blasts and giving Shiro time to make a plan. Then, they noticed a giant robot coming towards them. They heard the commanders voice from inside the mech, “I will destroy you for what you’ve done Voltron!”

“Keith get the sword out!” Shiro exclaimed and Keith obeyed. Then they were locked in a deadly battle.

            “Allura what is this?” Keith asked the princess, struggling in the fight.

            “I…I don’t know.” Allura answered over the communication line, “The Galra must have been trying to recreate Voltron!”

            “From what I can see they weren’t able to quite do it. There is a weak point on it. I just need a little more time to find exactly where it is.” Coran informed the paladins. The paladins continued to fight the Galran mech. They took the fight outside of the planet into space. Their swords clashed and Pidge did her best to block whatever Keith could not.

            Then everything went downhill. “I found it! The weak spot is its knees!” Coran yelled out suddenly, distracting the paladins for only a second. A second was all it to for the Galran mech to swing its sword down cutting off Voltron’s shield arm. The green lion powered down and suddenly Pidge was falling out of the sky and back onto the planet. Pidge only heard her friends calling her name as her vision went black the last thing she heard was Shiro yelling out, “Katie!”

 

            The paladins watched in shock as the green lion fell onto Balto. Enraged Keith yelled out and swung his sword at the knees of their enemy slicing right through them and causing the mech to short circuit.  Voltron went back down to Balto to see the ninjas had defeated the Galrans. Lance, Hunk, Kieth and Shiro separated their lions and immediately went on the hunt for Pidge while the Galran commander managed to sneak away in an escape pod. They did not care, they needed to find Pidge.

 

            Matt Holt had no clue how long it had been since he was capture. Every day he wondered what his mother and little sister were doing. Did they think he and his dad were dead? Were they still looking for them? Matt had a plan, he was going to find his dad and then find a way to get to Earth. He knew that Shiro had managed to get out, the stories of the Galra’s “Champion” being the leader of Voltron confirmed it. Shiro would be fine and the universe needed him, he would return to Earth when ready.

            Balto was the name of the planet he was hiding on. The people were trained as ninjas and were very welcoming to escaped Galra prisoners. They were trying to find a way to contact Voltron and offer their assistance to fighting the Galra. Unfortunately, the Glara were able to track their prisoners and began to attack Balto. Matt was considering making the suggestion to leave the planet when he saw it, Voltron. He was ecstatic, he did not expect to see Shiro until he was reunited with his family. The paladins of Voltron were sure to help him, he heard they were all from Earth. He saw the people around him cheer at the sight of Voltron. _I never realized how big of a deal these guys are,_ Matt thought, _I just hope they’re as good as everyone seems to believe._

            Matt became worried when Voltron and the Galran mech disappeared into space, but a child offered him a powerful telescope to watch the fight. He saw that all the non-fighters on Balto were watching, so he joined them. The way Voltron fought captivated him. The five paladins must be extremely skilled pilots. They were probably the top pilots from the Garrison, which would make sense with Shiro being the leader.

Then Matt saw Voltron hesitate for one second the Galra took advantage of this and swiftly cut off the green arm holding the shield. He saw the damaged green lion fall back to the planet and land nearby Panicked, he immediately rushed to help whoever the pilot was. When he got to the landing site, Matt saw the green lion laying, looking dead. The back end of it was missing and he could see sparks erupting from that end. The mouth of the lion was sealed closed and Matt could not figure out how to get in.

“Hey! Green paladin can you hear me?” Matt yelled out. No one seemed to be able to tell him anything about any other paladin than Shiro, he wished that he knew this paladin’s name. All he knew about the green paladin was they were very young. Matt remembered his little sister, Katie back home. Did this paladin’s family know where they were? There was no answer, and Matt panicked even more. What if the paladin was dead? He continued to call out to the paladin hoping for an answer, but none came.

 

Lance was searching for Pidge, frantically. He was worried about his friend. She reminded him of his younger siblings. In fact, he had come to see her as a little sister in the months they had been a team and he knew the other paladins felt the same. They were all one big family in the Castle of Lions and the thought of losing any of them made Lance feel sick to his stomach.

The blue lion was beginning to lose hope and Lance could feel it. “Don’t worry girl. We’ll find Pidge and Green.” He soothed his lion.

“Green paladin! Please answer me! I don’t know how to get you out of that lion.” Lance was filled with joy and anxiety. He followed the voice to find a broken down lion.

“I found the green lion. Come quick!” Lance said into his coms unit and then left his lion.

 

 

“Oh thank God! Another paladin, please I think your friend is hurt badly. I can’t get in to make sure they’re OK.” Matt said to the blue paladin who just arrived.

“Matt?” Lance asked.

“Yes…How do you know my name?” Matt inquired.

“We’ve been looking for you.” Lance said with a smiled. Matt wanted to ask more, but was cut off by the other paladins and a giant, flying castle.

“Matt?” a familiar voice asked.

Matt turned around to see his old friend, “Shiro!” he exclaimed, “I would love to catch up, but your friend is in danger. Shiro quickly introduced his team to Matt and they got to work. Each paladin tried different ways of coaxing the green lion to open up. Keith tried threatening it. Hunk tried promising it food. Lance tried fllirtting. Shiro tried to motivate it with a speech. The princess, Allure tried to command it to open. Nothing was working and no one could get in contact with Pidge, the green paladin.

There was something familiar about the name Pidge to Matt, but he could not place it. While Coran went back into the castle to get tools, Matt decided to give it a try. “Please open up. You’re paladin needs help. You lions have a special bond with your paladin, right? Come on, you can do it.” He said quietly to the lion and put a comforting hand on its metal jaw. As soon as his hand touched the lion it roared to life. It was clearly struggling a bit, but it was able to open its mouth. Hunk ran into the lion and came out with a small figure dressed in a suit like the others, but in green. Before Matt could get a good look at the paladin’s face, Hunk whisked her away into the castle. Shiro grabbed Matt and told him, “Gather any other escapees who want to go home and bring them to the castle. We’ll take them home.” Then he ran to follow the rest of his team. Matt nodded and went to find anyone who wanted to go.

 

Shiro was the last of the paladins to get back to the castle. When he got there, they had just put Pidge into one of the healing chambers. “Coran is fixing the green lion.” Allura informed them.

“Matt is getting the others who escaped with him.” Shiro told everyone.

Hunk read off Pidge’s injuries to everyone else, “Both legs broken, concussion, lacerations all over, and a broken back. Will she be able to fully recover from this?”

“Yes, it will take a few days in the healing pod, but she will be fine, physically at least.” Allura answered.

“Well, she’s got us. We will do everything we can to help her.” Keith said with more enthusiasm than anyone had seen before.

“Hey Shiro. I got everyone…” Matt walked into the room, but whatever he was going to say was lost when he saw who was in the pod. “Kate?” he asked tears forming in his eyes.

“Matt she’s going to be OK. We’re making sure of it.” Shiro comforted his old friend.

“I would like to be alone.” Matt said trying to hold back tears. The paladins and Allura left to give him some space.

“I thought he was going to get angry with you.” Lance said to Shiro.

“He’s furious with me right now. He just doesn’t like yelling and throwing blame around, he’s calming himself down.” Shiro answered. Matt was a logical person, he knew that it was Katie’s choice and her choice alone to become a paladin. Shiro also knew that despite Matt knowing that Katie can fend for herself, he could not help but be a protective older brother. He knew that it upset Matt more than anything to see his sister in the state she was in. Matt need some time to calm himself down.

 

Pidge felt like she was floating, all she could see was black. Was she dead? Was this the afterlife? Slowly her memory returned, she had fallen. The green lion had been cut off of Voltron and she had plummeted to the planet below. She began to hear a voice, it sounded like she was underwater listening to someone, but slowly it became clearer.

“It’s been a week, they told me it would take a few days, but…Katie please be OK. Wake up soon, I need you.”  She immediately recognized the voice as Matt. She still felt numb and floaty, but she realized that she was beginning to wake up. _Don’t worry Matt. I’m OK, I’m waking up! I can’t wait to see you again._ She thought and feeling returned to her body. As soon a she twitched a finger the healing pod opened and she felt herself falling to be caught by someone.

Slowly opening her eyes she saw Matt for the first time in a year. “Hey Matt. I missed you.” She said in a hoarse voice.

Matt laughed and hugged her tight, “You scared me there Katie, don’t do that.”

Now it was Pidge’s turn to laugh, “That’s rich coming from you.” The two siblings sat on the ground laughing and hugging each other until Lance and Hunk came into see that Pidge was awake. Soon all the paladins plus Allura and Coran were hugging Pidge.

Then Pidge remember what happened to her lion, “Is Green OK?” she asked nervously. She really bonded with her lion and hated the idea of her not being OK.

Coran smiled, “Yes she’s fine. I was able to easily fix her up, though you may need to reinstall some of the functions you added.” Pidge sighed with relief, everything was going to be fine.

 

The paladins had been traveling for weeks taking the escaped Galra prisoners to their homes. Now they were at the last stop, Earth. “Make sure you tell Mom I’m OK, and that I’ll find Dad as well.” Pidge told Matt.

“Why don’t you come with me, Pidge, it’s not like I’m staying long.” Matt said. He had remembered why the name was so familiar. When the two were younger Matt gave her a stuffed pigeon for her third birthday, she named it Pidge. After weeks with the rest of the team, Matt had gotten into the habit of calling her Pidge.

“What do you mean?” Pidge asked.

“I’m joining your team. I’ll help Coran with tech stuff while you guys are out there fighting. He could use the help.”

“But…”

Matt cut her off. “No buts Katie. I can really help and it will make me, and probably Mom too, feel better if I were there to help keep you and the universe safe.” Pidge smiled and nodded and the two of them knocked on a familiar door that opened and revealed a familiar face.

“Katie? Matt? Thank God you two are OK! What happened?” their mother looked both relieved and worried.

“It’s a long story Mom, let’s sit down.” Pidge answered.

THE END


End file.
